


we could live near the beach

by yvioae



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sunsets, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvioae/pseuds/yvioae
Summary: Hajime and Nagito go for a walk along the shoreline.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	we could live near the beach

**Author's Note:**

> hiii long time no see  
> this was something I wrote quickly at 3 am bc,, komahina brainrot...  
> its a bit short but im proud of it !!
> 
> alsoooo! quick note, I use he/they pronouns for nagito in this fic! wanted to clear that up...  
> I hope u enjoy this!

Hajime looked across the ocean at the setting sun, watching as it illuminated the darkening sky with an orange and red hue. His eyes trailed up to momentarily gaze at the few stars that were beginning to shine as night was fast approaching. 

He took in a short breath and turned his gaze away, continuing his walk along the shoreline, wet sand sticking to his bare feet. He could care less about it though, as the beach was becoming somewhat familiar, and so was the feeling of sand between his toes. Although he didn’t like it too much at first he was surprisingly fond of it now, mainly because of all the time he spent with Nagito here.

Throughout the years he had known Nagito, the boy occasionally brought Hajime to the beach since he himself was fond of it and claimed it was a nice place to be. Hajime was skeptical at first, but eventually learned the beach was a rather peaceful place. The sound of the ocean waves soothed him, and the sand felt nice. He knew why Nagito liked it so much. 

Nowadays the two often took walks down the shoreline together and watched as the sun set. Sometimes they’d stay for a while after that and stargaze, or sometimes go swimming before sunset. Hajime thought it was a lot of fun, relaxing too. And it was nice to spend time with his boyfriend.

Speaking of Nagito… Where were they?

Hajime paused in his step, gazing around him quietly in search of his boyfriend. Nagito did say they were going off on their own for a few minutes to look for something, but didn’t say what specifically. Hajime furrowed a brow in slight confusion, but a moment later their voice sounded, calling for him softly, “Hajime!” 

Immediately Hajime turned around, seeing Nagito run up with something in his hands. Hajime eyed it curiously, his head tilted to one side, “Ah, there you are, Nagito. What have you got there?”

Nagito fumbled with whatever it was for a few seconds before handing one to Hajime, “Seashells. I wanted a few more for my collection…”

Hajime took the seashell and examined it. It was small, just barely the size of his palm, and was white in colour. He looked at the two Nagito was holding, noting that they were similar, but one was much bigger than the other two they had found. He knew Nagito had been collecting seashells for a short while now, so he wasn’t all that surprised they had gone out and found some while the two went on their walk.

“I see. They’re really pretty, Nagito.” Hajime offered Nagito a kind smile, handing the small seashell back to him. “I’m sure they’ll look good in your collection.”

Nagito smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Yeah... I think so too.” He paused for a moment before giving Hajime an apologetic smile, “Ah, um… Sorry I went seashell collecting on our walk without saying anything, by the way… I was kind of in a rush to get them.”

“Oh, no you’re fine, Nagito.” Hajime laughed a little. “Next time though, you should ask me to help you collect. It might be fun to do it together.” He added with a shrug.

Nagito appeared to perk up at the idea. They hummed a bit, “...If you want to, it’d be nice.”

“Yeah! Anytime we’re here, I’d love to.” Hajime replied. He glanced towards the setting sun for a short moment, “It’ll be night soon, we should probably keep going.”

“Ah,” Nagito looked over at the sunset. They didn’t realize how late it was now. “You’re right. Let’s go then.” 

Hajime watched as Nagito put the seashells in the pocket of his shorts before making a move to take hold of Hajime’s hand, however they hesitated a little. Hajime took notice and grabbed their hand gently, laughing a bit when Nagito smiled sheepishly at the action, a small blush making its way onto his pale face. 

He gave their hand a gentle squeeze before he began to walk alongside them, silence washing over the two as they walked hand in hand. The only sound now was the waves as they crashed gently onto the land, occasionally going far enough to reach Hajime’s feet. 

The two eventually moved farther away from the shoreline and headed up the little path that led to the parking lot nearby the beach. Nagito paused for a short moment, still gazing at the ocean longingly.

Hajime paused too to look at Nagito when he stopped. He was about to question it until they spoke up.

“I want to live near the beach someday.” They said softly, smiling a little to themselves. The smile faltered a little after a moment as they looked back to Hajime. “Ah, sorry- I said that out of nowhere, didn’t I?” 

Hajime frowned a bit when Nagito apologized. He shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Maybe we can live near here someday, with a nice view of the ocean.” 

“We?” Nagito blinked a couple times, surprise evident in his expression.

Hajime nodded, smiling a little shyly, “Yeah, if uh, you want to live with me near here.” 

Nagito’s expression became more happy, excited even at the prospect, and he was quick to nod. “I think that’d be nice. If… if you want that too...”

“I do, yeah.” Hajime’s smile widened. “It’d be nice and peaceful I think.”

Nagito smiled as well, looking down, “I agree… I hope we can do that then.”

Hajime let out a relaxed sigh before taking a step forward and placing a gentle kiss on Nagito’s forehead. “One day we will live near the beach together. I promise you that.”

A light blush dusted Nagito’s cheeks, and he looked at Hajime happily, “Alright… I can’t wait for that day.”

“Me neither.” Hajime laughed a bit, then paused for a short moment. “I love you, you know?”

“Ah…?” Nagito blinked at how sudden that was. He let out a laugh, his blush getting slightly darker. “...I love you too, Hajime.” 

“I’m glad…” Hajime smiled warmly, a slight blush appearing on his own cheeks. “Right, let’s head home then, okay?”

Nagito nodded gently and started to walk alongside Hajime once more. “Okay.”


End file.
